HONEST IS BEST
by Lee Sang Neul
Summary: no summary , gak pande !:D


Sepotong Kata di Sebuah Silet

"Cepat lapor ke Bu Guru!" teriak Indy sambil merangkul tubuh Kiara yang sudah tak sadarkan diri.

Semua teman – teman Kiara terperangah melihat mulut Kiara yang terus mengeluarkan darah,kejadian ini bagaikan matahari yang mulai mencair . Hingga tak heran, mereka menjadi ketakutan. Indy menemukan sebuah silet di tangan Kiara dan memberikannya pada Bu Diana dan beberapa guru lainnya yang datang masuk ke Kelas.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa mulut Kiara mengeluarkan darah terus?" tanya Bu Diana yang turut terperangah melihat kondisi Kiara.

"Kami juga tidak tahu, Bu. Dari tadi pagi, Kiara terus diam di tempat duduknya. Saat Indy menghampirinya, mulut Kiara mengeluarkan darah dan bibirnya sangat pucat." jelas Ketua Kelas, Eka.

"Pak Yudi, tolong angkat Kiara dan bawa dia ke Rumah Sakit. Nanti saya dan beberapa orang guru akan menyusul." ucap Bu Diana.

Disertai dengan satu anggukan, Pak Yudi langsung mengangkat Kiara yang dalam kondisi mulut bersimbah darah. Pak Yudi berlari keluar Sekolah untuk membawa Kiara menggunakan taksi. Sopir taksi juga terperangah melihat kondisi Kiara.

Sesampainya di Rumah Sakit, bibir Kiara pucat. Bahkan tak hanya bibir, wajah Kiara pun turut pucat pasi. Kiara langsung dibawa ke Ruang Unit Gawat Darurat untuk mendapat pertolongan segera.

"Bagaimana keadaan siswi saya, suster?" tanya Pak Yudi pada seorang suster yang keluar dari Ruang UGD.

"Alhamdulillah. Tuhan masih menyayangi siswi bapak. Ia berhasil kami selamatkan. Terdapat luka goresan yang cukup parah. Itulah yang menyebabkan mulut siswi bapak terus saja mengeluarkan darah." jelas suster muda itu.

"Alhamdulillah. Terima kasih, suster." ucap Pak Yudi.

"Apakah bapak ayah dari anak itu?" tanya Dokter yang baru keluar dari UGD.

"Bukan, Dok. Saya guru dari anak itu." Jawab Pak Yudi.

"Oh.. keadaannya baik – baik saja. Hanya saja terdapat luka goresan yang cukup parah di lidahnya. Dan kami perkirakan luka tersebut disebabkan oleh goresan sebuah silet. Apa benar itu, Pak?" tanya Dokter.

"Saya juga kurang tahu kejadian pastinya seperti apa. Tapi yang jelas, seorang siswi saya memang menemukan sebuah silet yang digenggam di tangan siswi saya itu, Dok." jelas Pak Yudi.

"Lebih baik, beri tahukan segera hal ini pada orang tuanya. Mungkin ia memiliki masalah pribadi." saran Dokter.

"Ia, Dokter. Saya sudah menghubungi orang tuanya. Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan ke Rumah Sakit." kata Pak Yudi.

"Yasudah. Siswi bapak sudah bisa dilihat. Saya permisi dulu." pamit Dokter berwajah tampan itu.

"Iya, Dokter. Terima kasih atas pertolongannya." Ucap Pak Yudi.

Diselingi sebuah anggukan dan sepotong senyuman, Dokter itu pun pergi. Tak lama Dokter itu pamit, kedua orang tua Kiara datang. Ibu Kiara tampak khawatir.

"Bagaimana keadaan Kiara, Pak?"

"Ia dapat diselamatkan, Bu. Tapi, terdapat luka goresan di lidah Kiara yang menyebabkan lidahnya terus mengeluarkan darah."

"Bisa kami lihat Kiara sekarang, Pak?"

"Bisa, Pak. Dokter sudah memberi izin tadi."

Setelah pintu dibuka, Ibu Kiara langsung berlari merangkul Kiara yang masih pingsan dan berkata, "Kiara sayang, kenapa kamu menggores lidahmu sendiri, Nak? Apa kamu tidak memikirkan resikonya?"

Ibu Kiara merangkul Kiara dengan bercucuran air mata. Sementara Ayah Kiara membisu seribu bahasa. Ia begitu terkejut dan terperangah melihat kondisi anaknya.

Tak lama, Kiara pun sadar dan terkejut melihat Ibunya menangis di hadapannya. Ingin sekali ia meminta Ibunya agar berhenti menangis. Tapi, sangat sakit bila ia menggerakkan lidahnya. Akhirnya, tangannyalah yang berbicara. Ia usap air mata di wajah ibunya dengan tangannya, mengisyaratkan bahwa ia ingin Ibunya berhenti menangis. Ibu Kiara pun berhenti menangis dan merangkul Kiara seerat mungkin.

"Nak, kenapa _sih_ kamu harus menggores lidahmu sendiri? Kamu pasti sudah tahu _kan_ kalau itu sakit." tanya Ibu Kiara.

Kiara hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan sambil menunduk tanda ia menyesal. Karena lidahnya sakit untuk digerakkan, ia pun mengisyaratkan pada Ibunya bahwa ia ingin mencari sesuatu dari tas sekolahnya. Ibunya pun memberikan tas berwarna hijau miliknya.

Lalu, ia mengeluarkan secarik kertas. Ia pandangi kertas itu baik – baik, lalu ia berikan kepada Ibu dan Ayahnya. Pada kertas itu tertulis sebuah kata yang begitu membuat Ayah dan Ibu Kiara menjadi bingung.

"MUNAFIK". Kata itulah yang tertulis dalam kertas itu. Ayah dan Ibu Kiara pun saling berpandangan. Bingung. Tak mengerti apa makna dari kata tersebut.

"Apa maksudnya ini, sayang?" tanya Ayah Kiara.

Kiara hanya terdiam membisu. Tak satu patahpun kata terucap dari mulutnya yang tadi bersimbah darah. Hal ini membuat Ayah dan Ibu Kiara menjadi semakin penasaran.

"Pak, Bu, maaf kalau saya ikut campur. Tapi, menurut saya biarkanlah dulu Kiara menenangkan pikirannya dan tunggulah sampai ia dapat berbicara lagi. Barulah kita dengarkan alasannya melakukan semua ini." Pak Yudi yang tadinya diam mulai angkat suara.

"Baiklah, Pak. Kami juga tidak mau membuatnya semakin sakit." kata Ayah Kiara.

"_Assalamualaikum..._" salam Bu Diana dan beberapa orang guru yang baru masuk ke Ruang Kiara dirawat.

"_Waalaikumsalam..._silahkan masuk, Pak Guru dan Bu Guru." kata Ibu Kiara.

"Bagaimana keadaan Kiara, Bu?" tanya Bu Diana selaku wali kelas Kiara.

"Alhamdulillah sudah mulai membaik, Bu." jawab Ibu Kiara.

"Syukurlah.. ini ada sedikit buah – buahan untuk Kiara, Bu. Semoga Kiara cepat sembuh, ya." kata Bu Diana mengusap kepala Kiara.

Sekitar 1 jam berada di Rumah Sakit, guru – guru pun berpamitan untuk pulang. Termasuk Pak Yudi yang sudah sangat lama berada di Rumah Sakit.

Sekitar 3 hari Kiara dirawat di Rumah Sakit. Dan hari ini Kiara sudah boleh pulang ke Rumah. Dengan catatan ia harus banyak istirahat dan jangan terlalu banyak bicara.

Sesampainya di Rumah, ia langsung masuk ke kamarnya. Dalam kamar, ia membaca surat yang beberapa hari lalu dibuatnya. Sambil mengingat kesalahannya.

Belum selesai membaca suratnya, Kiara tertidur pulas. Bahkan ia tidak sadar saat Ibunya masuk ke kamarnya. Ibunya yang berniat awal ingin menyuruhnya untuk tidur siang, malah melupakan niatnya. Ia menemukan surat yang ditulis oleh Kiara yang terbiar di samping Kiara yang tertidur pulas.

Segera surat itu dibawa Ibu keluar dari kamar. Ibu berlari ke kamarnya untuk menunjukkan surat itu pada Ayah. Ayah yang sedang menonton TV, terkejut melihat Ibu yang lari dengan napas tersemput – semput itu.

"Ada apa sih, Ibu? Kok lari – lari begitu?" tanya Ayah menggeleng kepalanya.

"Ini, Ayah. Ibu menemukan surat ini di kamar Kiara. Surat ini ada di samping Kiara saat Kiara tidur. Awalnya Ibu ingin menyuruh Kiara tidur siang, tapi ternyata Kiara sudah tidur dan Ibu menemukan surat ini." jelas Ibu.

"Yasudah. Ayo, kita baca!" ajak Ayah.

Kiara sudah mengecewakan Ayah dan enggak pantas jadi anak Ayah dan ini JAHAT ! Kiara MUNAFIK !

Apa yang Kiara katakan pada Ayah dan Ibu, enggak sejalan dengan kata

hati Kiara katakan pada Ayah dan Ibu beberapa malam lalu itu,

semuanya BOHONG ! Enggak ada kejujuran sama udah berbohong sama Ayah dan Ibu.

"Orang yang berbohong di Dunia, di akhirat lidahnya akan dipotong. Dan setelah dipotong, lidah itu akan tumbuh lagi. Dan dipotong lagi. Begitulah seterusnya."

Itu ucapan Ayah pada Kiara beberapa malam lalu. Ucapan Ayah itumembuat Kiara ingin mencoba betapa sakitnya jika lidah kita ini tergores. Awalnya Kiara hanya ingin menggoreskannya sedikit. Tapi, entah mengapa silet itu malah menggores lidah Kiara dengan sangat menyakitkan.

Ayah...

Ibu...

Maafkanlah Kiara. Maaf kalau Kiara sudah mengecewakan Ayah dan Ibu. Sebenarnya, Kiara sudah pernah menonton film yang tidak seharusnya ditonton oleh anak seusia Kiara. Tapi itu hanya SEKALI. Dan Kiara sangat menyesal setelahnya. Maafkanlah Kiara.

Air mata Ibu Kiara berjatuhan. Ayah Kiara hanya bisa diam menahan rasa kecewanya. Mereka hanyut dalam perasaan masing – masing. Ayah hanyut dalam kekecewaanya sementara Ibu hanyut dalam perasaan bersalahnya. Ibu merasa bersalah karena ia tidak terlalu memikirkan Kiara. Sehingga tanpa sepengetahuan orang tuanya, Kiara sudah menonton yang tak seharusnya ia tonton.

"Ayah, Ibu merasa sangat bersalah. Ibu merasa Ibu kurang memerhatikan Kiara sehingga Kiara bisa menonton film seperti itu."

"Ayah juga, Bu. Ayah hanya bisa menahan rasa kecewa Ayah pada Kiara. Tapi lupakan sajalah, Bu. Biar kita nasehati Kiara dan kita maafkan dia. Ayah ingin mendidiknya giat lagi. Dia anak tunggal kita. Ibu mau kan membantu Ayah mendidik Kiara?"

"Pasti, Ayah. Ibu akan tambah merasa bersalah jika Ibu tak membantu Ayah mendidik Kiara."

Kiara terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia melihat sekelilingnya, untuk mencari suratnya itu. Namun, kertas berwana putih itu tak ditemukannya di setiap sudut kamarnya.

"Dimana suratku?"

"Kamu mencari surat ini, sayang?" tanya Ibu masuk ke kamar.

Kiara hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan.

"Sayang, Ayah dan Ibu sudah membaca surat kamu. Bagus jika kamu memang merasa bersalah telah membohongi kami. Tapi,tak perlulah kamu menggoreskan silet dilidahmu sendiri." ucap Ibu dengan nada lembut.

Setiap ucapan Ibu dan Ayah, hanya dijawab Kiara dengan sebuah anggukan ataupun gelengan.

"Sekarang, kamu minta maaf ya sama Ayah. Ayah ada di Kamar."

Satu anggukan berarti "Ya".

Sampainya di Kamar Ayahnya, Kiara langsung mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyalami Ayahnya. Ia ingin meminta maaf atas kesalahannya. Ayah langsung memeluk Kiara dan mengabaikan acara TV kesukaannya. Ayah terharu. Ibu menangis bahagia di depannya.

Kiara menyesali perbuatannya. Ia telah berjanji tak akan mengulanginya lagi. Ia akan berusaha dan terus berusaha untuk menjadi anak yang membanggakan orang tuanya. Kata "MUNAFIK" yang ia tulis di sebuah kertas menggunakan silet yang berlumuran darahnya kemarin, ia simpan baik – baik. Sebagai kenangan bahwa dulu ia pernah mengecewakan orang tuanya. Dan jangan sampai itu terulang kembali.


End file.
